User blog:AlolaVulpix/Meeeeeemmeeeeee
1. Name: Emma, although I would much prefer being called something like Luan or Mirabella. 2. Nickname(s): Savage, Savegg, Sava, etc. 3. Birthday: April 20! smoke weed everyday 4. That makes you: lol why you care 5. Where were you born: A hospital :v 6. Location right now: A house 7. Shoe size: A shoe size 8. How many piercings?: Ear piercings lol 9. Tattoos?: Why though 10. When you wake up you're: Screaming. 11. When you're about to sleep you're: Eating. 12. Zodiac sign: Taurus, baby! 13. Chinese sign: You're all foolish morons, why would I tell you? ;) 14. Righty or Lefty: Righty. 15. Innie or Outie: Get out of my god damn house. 16. School: A school. Section Two: Looks (sorry for loss of 18-19) 17. Nationality: I'm Canadian and a little bit Scottish, but mostly Canadian. 20. Weight: STOP. 21. Height: STOP. 22. Braces?: I wish I had them. 23. Glasses?: OH YES. Section Three: Private Life 24. Do you have a boy/girlfriend?: Yes, their name is SHUTUPIDONTHAVEAREALLIFEBOYFRIENDORGIRLFRIEND. 25. If so, who?: No.jpg 26. If not, do you have a crush on someone?: LUAN LOUD! 27. Who has a crush on you?: i do not give a flamingo 28. Ever cheated on your bf/gf?: Never had one. 29. Who was your first kiss: Nobody 30. Who was your last kiss: Nobody 31. Are you a virgin?: jesus i am and i wanna keep it that way unless if i have kids 32. Ever had a threesome before?: NO. 33. Ever been swarmed by ladybugs?: Kinda 34. Have you ever been in love?: With about 47 fictional characters 35. Broken any hearts?: lots of hearts. 36. Got your heart broken?: Yes. 37. Ever liked a friend?: No. 38. What happened?: NOTHING YAY. Section Four: Past Relationships 39. How many relationships have you been in?: 47 with about 47 fictional characters. 40. How many were serious enough to count: wat 41. Who were those serious ones: wat 42. Who USED to be your best friend: This kid in my art class. 43. What made them different: They started bothering me and asking me awkward questions. 44. What happened: See 42 and 43. 45. Best boy/girlfriend: No relationships. 46. Worst boy/girlfriend: See best. 47. Ever been kissed: By family. 48. Who do you want back: My carefreeness. 49. What do you regret: I REGRET NOTHING!!!! 50. Why?: BC I REGRET NOTHING! Section Five: Favorites 51. Song: Colors by Halsey, Heathens by TOP and Training Wheels by Melanie Martinez. 53. Food: Depends. 54. Drink: ANY KIND OF SODA EXCEPT RC COLA. EW. 55. Store: Anything that doesn't involve shopping for clothes. 56. Television show: The Loud House!! 57. Holiday: CHRISTMAS, BABY! 58. Book: Dear Dumb Diary 59. Ice cream: Chocolate, kid. Chocolate. 60. Sweets: loads 61. Crisps: Chips. 62. Type of music: Lots. 64. Word: Eggo, Mango, Loud, Chicken, Amber, Egg, too many to name 65. Time of day: Depends 66. Dressing: >.> 67. Alcoholic drink: I'm not even of legal age lol. 68. Color(s): Depends on my mood. 69. Piece of clothing: Anything thats long sleeves. 70. Character: luan loud and bill murphy thanks 71. Smell: no thanks 72. Shampoo: A brand called Nope. It makes your hair smell like ballerinas. 73. Soap: See 72. 74. Smiley: .-. / ;w; / owo / uwu / o^o / (: 75. Board game: IDK 76. Sport: I USED TO PLAY BASKETBALL AND SOCCER, DOES THAT COUNT? 77. Number: 49, 420, 78, 79, 89, 87, 17, 1916, 1919, 28, 27, 29, 37, 39. 78. Quotes: "No, that's not it..." - Shope "Okay Colonel, hit the road." "What kind of frickin' king lives next to the train tracks? What is this, Mexico?" - Stewie Griffin '"He's crying because he lost his puppy, not because he slapped himself nine times." - Tyler ' 79. Animal: Loads. 80. Actor: Sorry, are you not fluent in Anna Kendrick? 82. Vegetable: I love veggies all the veggies 83. Fruit: i hate fruit unless you count cantaloupe. VEGGIES FOR DA WIN! 84. Place to be: My room, screw the kitchen 85. Thing in your room: Macbook air. 86. Gum: I don't really like gum. 87. Shape: Squaaares? 88. Country: Everything. 89. Mall: Screw malls 90. Car: Screw cars 91. Boy's name: Lincoln :3 92. Girl's name: Luan or Mirabella. 93. Family member: All 94. Restaurant: AAA IDK. 95. Movie place: The living room. 96. Person to go to the movies with: Frens 97. Noise: MY CAT MEOWING AT 4 IN THE MORNING, OF COURSE! :D 98. Brand of Shoe: People care? 99. Brand of clothing: I don't care 100. Body part of a chicken: The wings!! 101. Swear word: THE SH** WORD 102. Month: January, April, June, September, October, November 103. Possession: My macbook air, my iPad and iPhone. 104. Team: I HATE SPORTS 105. Season: Winter and Summer. 106. Radio station: People care? 107. Magazine: I don't read those. 108. Favorite grade: Go away 109. Least favorite grade: Any grade that had cheerleaders in my class. 110. Teacher: IDK. 111. Least favorite teacher: My music, gym and art teachers. I don't regret anything. 112. Subject: Idk??? 113. Subject to talk about: AAAAA Section Six: Family 114. Who's your mum?: A human 115. Who's your dad?: A human. 116. Any step-parents?: Nope 117. Any brothers?: Nope 118. Any Sisters?: Nope 120. Coolest: Me. 121. Loudest: Me. 122. Best relative: EVERYBODY. 123. Worse relative: N/A. 124. Do you get along with your parents?: Most of the time. 125. With your siblings? Don't have any. 126. Does anyone understand you?: Maybe. 127. Do you have any pets? 1 cat and a dog 129. If not, what do you want as a pet? I HAVE 2! Section Seven: School 131. Are you still in school?: MMMHHHHMMMM 132. Did you drop out?: Nope 133. Your current GPA: WHAAA 134. Do you buy or bring lunch?: Depends on the day. 135. ABC's?: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z. 136. Favorite class: Nothing I hate everything. 137. Play any sports at school?: EW SPORTS 138. Are you popular?: Frig no. 139. Favorite memory: When I first met my best friend. 140. Most humiliating moment: When I was minding my own buisiness watching Serial Killer stuff and my classroom's aid closed the frickin browser. 141. Most funniest moment: When I was in 1st grade and this boy who's name I shall not say got out a phone and yelled "THE TEACHER'S COMING!" 142. Most scared moment: when my friends and I did Charlie Charlie. Section Eight: What do you think of when you hear 145. Chicken: Chicken Eggo Mango Jacked My Swag. 146. Dog: Oh, doggies. 147. Christina Aguilera: What 148. Ricky Martin: Why 149. 50 cent: Rap music 150. Poop: Toilets. 151. Beach: Please, Mom, just kill me right here, right now. 152. Dessert: *throws cake at everyone* 153. Water: gross 154. Osama: Bin Laden? Bye. 155. Love: HI, LUAN! 156. Your little brother: Your brother isn't kawaii. 157. Butt: Kill me. 158. Clowns: I'M COULROPHOBIC 159. Wonder: Miraculous, Simply The Best! 16o. Brown: Underrated color. 161. Banana: Peel the banana, peel peel the banana... 162. Sex: STOP MASHING YOUR THINGS TOGETHER 163. Parents: I LOVE YOU GUYS. 164. Homosexuals: I love you guys too. 165. God: I don't really believe in you, deal with it Section Nine: Do you believe in 166. God: "I don't really believe in you, deal with it" 167. Heaven: No. 168. Devil: Yes. 169. Hell: No, strangely. 170: Boogy man: I love the nightmares of gullible children. 171. Closet Monsters: Naaah. 172. Fortune tellings: Nope 173. Magic: I GOT THE MAGIC IN MEEEE EVERYTIME I TOUCH THAT TRACK IT TURNS INTO GOOOLD NOW EVERYBODY WANTS SOME PRESTO MAGICCCC. 174. Love at first sight: Eh 175. Ghosts: Depends 176. Voo-doo dolls: Nope 177. Reincarnation: Yes. 178. Yourself: Kinda Section Ten: Do you 179. Smoke: Nope. 180. Do drugs: Nope. 181. Drink alcohol: No 182. Cuss: Sometimes. 183. Sing in the shower: Every shower. 184. Like school: Depends. 185. Want to get married: Depends on who. 186. Type with all of your fingers: NO. 187. Think you're attractive: No. 188. Drink and drive: Too young for either 190. Sleep walk: Sometimes 191. Like watching sunrises and sunsets: Yep Section Eleven: Have you ever 192. Flashed someone: No. 193. Gotten so drunk til you threw up everywhere: Nope. 194. Told a person how you felt: Yep. 195. Been arrested: Nope 196. Gone to jail or juve: Nope 197. Skateboarded: I WANNA 198. Skinny dipped: Yeah back when I was a frickin idiot. 199. Rock climbed: Nope 200. Killed someone: No 201. Watched porn: GROSS 202. Gone on a road trip: Yesss. 203. Went out of the country: YEAH I WENT TO FLORIDA. 204. Talked back to an adult: Yeah. 205. Broken a law: Idk. 206. Got pulled over: Mhm. We were going back home from a vacation and my dad was speeding. 208: Cried to get out of trouble: Yep. 209. Let a friend cry on your shoulder: Depends on the friend. 210. Kissed a brother's or sister's friend: Nooooo! 211. Kissed a friend's brother or sister: No. 212. Dropped something on the floor and let someone eat it anyways: Depends on the food, the person and the floor. 213. Moon someone: NOOOO 214. Shop-lifted: No. 215. Worked at McDonald's: I wanted to when I was 5, does that count? 216. Eaten a dog: No. 217. Give money to a homeless person: No. 218. Glued your hand to yourself: No. 219. Kissed someone of the same sex: Yep. She was on the TV screen. Her name was Luan. 220. Had a one night stand: No. 221. Smoked: No. 222. Done drugs: No. 223. Lose a friend because of your ex: Nope 224. Slap someone for being stupid: YES. ALL THE TIME. 225. Had cyber sex: No 226. Wish you were the opposite sex: YES. 227. Caught someone doing something: Yes. 228. Played a game that removes clothing: Yes, they're called MONSTER HIGH DRESS UP GAMES. 229. Cried during a movie: Mhm. 230. Cried over someone: Yep. 231. Wanted to hook up with a friend: NO. 232. Hooked up with someone you barely met: Nope 233. Ran away from home: Attempted to when I was six or seven. I ended up sitting on the patio crying. 234. Cheated on a test: No. Section Twelve: Would you 235. Bungee jump: YES. 236. Sky dive: NO. 237. Swim with dolphins: Yesss. 238. Steal a friend's bf or gf: No. 239. Try to be the opposite sex: I'd stop at nothing. 240. Lie to the police: Nah. 241. Run from the police: No. 242. Lie to your parents: Idk. 243. Backstab a friend for your own well being: Depends on the friend. 244. Be an exotic dancer: NO. 245. Kill the president Prime Minister: I'm not American. I'm Canadian, so if I were to kill a prime minister, it would have to be Steven Harper. Section Thirteen: Are you 246. Shy: Yep 247. Loud: Yep 248. Nice: Sometimes. I say, SOMETIMES. 249: Outgoing: Noo. 250: Quiet: Yes. 251. Mean: Sometimes. 252. Emotional: Sometimes. 253. Sensitive: Yes. 254. Gay: Bisexual, try again! 255. Strong: Maybe. 256: Weak: Yes. 257. Caring: Depends on the person 258. Dangerous: No. 259. Crazy: I grew out of my random phase in early April of this year, so... 260. Spontaneous: Idk 261. Funny: Idk 262. Sweet: Depends. 263. Sharing: Nah. 264. Responsible: Yeah,,,,, no. 265. Trustworthy: Yes. 266. Open-minded: Sometimes. 267. Creative: Yse 268. Cute: I wish 269. Slick: WHATS THAT. 270. Smart: Yep. 271. Dumb: Sometimes. 272. Evil: Maybe. 273. Ghetto: WHAT NO. 274. Classy: I WISH. 275. Photogenic: idk. 276. Dependable: Idek. 277. Greedy: Sometimes. 278. Ugly: yyeeesss. 279. Messy: Very. 280. Neat: no. 281. Perverted: No. 282. Silly: Yes. 283. A B****: sometimes. 284. A Good Listener: Nope. 285. A Fighter: idk. 286. A Party Animal: NO. 287. A Game Freak: NO. 288. A Computer Freak: YESSSSSSSS. Section Fourteen: Future 289. Dream job: Nurse, X-Ray technologist, police officer or lawyer 290. Dream house: A beachhouse mansion! 291. Husband/Wife: Luan Loud, thank you! 292. Kids: Depends 293. Names: If I want kids I'll name them Mirabella or Faith if female or Lincoln or Welcome if male. 294. Pets: A turtle. Or a cat? Whatever Luan wants. 295. Car: A car. 296. Age you would want to get married: Idk. 297. Best Man/Bride's Maid: Stormy Weather from Miraculous Ladybug, hell yeah! 298. Honeymoon: HELL. All while Len Kagamine's "PonPonPon" by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu plays. Section Fifteen: Your friends 299. Best friend: This nerd who's name I won't say 300. Known the longest: this girl whos name i shall not say 301. Craziest: This blonde kid who's name I will not say, who's still in her random phase. 302. Loudest: Me. 303. Shyest: Me. 304. Best hair: This girl. 305. Best eyes: Nobody. 306. Best body: Idc. 307. Most Athletic: These two girls. 308. Hot-Tempered: Me :) 309. Most impatient: Me. 310. Shortest: One of the athletic girls mentioned above. 311. Tallest: This kid going through a 'rebellious' phase I know. 312. Skinniest: Idk. 313. Best singer: That girl I've known the longest. 314. Funniest: Me maybe. 315. Can always make you laugh: My best friend, the make dorkasaur. 316. Wish you talked to more: This boy I recently made friends with a few months ago. 317. Wish you saw more: Idk. 318. Who drives you insane after a while: That girl in my art class. 319. Who you can stay around forever and never get sick of: The nice ones 320. Ever lose a friend because you took it to the 'next level': No. 321. Whose always been there when you need them: Best friend 322. Who is like your family: Dorkasaur and the one I've known the longest. 323. How many friends do you have?: Not many. 324. How many are really close?: Three. Section Sixteen: The last 325. Thing you ate: Cheese and garlic bread. 326. Thing you drank: Don't remember. 327. Thing you wore: A shirt. 328. Thing you did: Type this. 329. Place you went: McDonald's. 330. Thing you got pierced or tattooed: My ears when I was 8. 331. Person you saw: Mom. 332. Person you hugged: Mom. 333. Person you kissed: Personal. Bleh. 334. Person you beat to a juicy pulp: N/A. 335. Person you talked to online: Whoever was on chat before I typed this. 336. Person you talked to on the phone: Don't remember 337. Song you heard: Heathens by TOP 338. Show you saw: This show my mom is watching. 339. Time you fought with your parents: Don't remember 340. Time you fought with a friend: Months ago. 341. Words you said: "Okay." Section Seventeen: Now 343. What are you eating: Air. 344. What are you drinking: Air. 345. What are you thinking: Kill me right now. And I literally held in my pee to make this stupid meme. 346. What are you wearing: Clothes. 347. What are you doing: Typing this 349. Hair: Down 350. Mood: "Kill me" 351. Listening to: The TV 352. Talking to anyone: No. 353. Watching anything: Idk. I'm gonna try out The Goode Family later, maybe. Section Eighteen: Yes or No 354. Are you a vegetarian: I want to be. 355. Are you a carnivore: IDK. 356. Are you heterosexual: No. 357. Do you like penguins: Yesss. 358. Do you write poetry: Depends. 359. Do you see stupid people: EVERYWHERE I GO! 360. You + Me: Shope and Tyler. 361. Do you like the Osbournes: WHO ARE THEY? 362. Can you see flying pigs: Sure. 363. Do you sleep with stuffed animals on your bed: YES! 365. Is Christina Aguilera ugly: Not really. She's beautiful. 366. Are you a zombie: YES. 367. Am i annoying you: Depends on who you are. 368. Do you bite your nails: NO. 369. Can you cross your eyes: YES. 370. Do you make your bed in the morning: NO. 371. Have you touched someone's private part: GROSS. Section Nineteen: This or That 372. Winter or Summer: Winter. 373. Spring or Autumn: Autumn. 374. Shakira or Britney: NONE. 375. MTV or VH1: MTV. 376. Black or White: You racist fudger. 377. Yellow or Pink: BOTH! 378. Football or Basketball: NONE. 379. Mobile Phone or Pager: MOBILE! 380. Pen or Pencil: PENCIL! 381. Cold or Hot: Coooooold. 382. Tattoos or Piercings: Nah 383. Inside or Outside: Inside. 384. Weed or Alcohol: None 385. Coke or Pepsi: Pepsi! 386. Tape or Glue: TAPE! 387. McDonald's or In-n-Out: McDonalds FTW! Section Twenty: Opinions 388. What do you think about classical music: k 389. About boy bands: kill it with fire 390: About suicide: k 391. About people who try to force their opinions on you: I'll shoot you if you try. 392. About teen pregnancy: no thanks 393. Where do you think you'll be in 10 years: I think I'll be a meme. 394. Who do you think you'll still be friends with in 5 years: Best friend. 395. About gay men: FABULOUS. Section Twenty-One: 396. Do you have a website: Yes but I never use it. 397. Current weather right now: It's cold as hell c; 398. Current time: 10:00pm AST 399. Last thoughts: Why is my laptop still out in the kitchen? I want some privacy, ya know? 400. Tag: I dont know I'd rather watch paint dry. Category:Blog posts